insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurosaki Hisoka
Skills Hisoka's primary ability is his powerful empathy. Essentially, he is capable of feeling the emotions of others in the area. It also extends into telepathy in that Hisoka can hear specific thoughts as well, though without physical contact, this is limited to surface thoughts and can come and go. His empathy allows him to more easily track people nearby, especially as he can come to recognize what specific individuals "feel" like. However, it can also be quite confusing as there are times when it is difficult for Hisoka to separate the foreign emotions from his own. And while Hisoka can sense emotions, he is not always able to interpret or understand them. Physical contact greatly increases the intensity of emotions he feels, as if they have suddenly been un-muted. Powerful emotions, such as great fear or anguish, can be overwhelming to Hisoka. Too much, and he risks overloading his mind with sensations and may end up fainting while his brain works to sort it all out. Hisoka attempts to maintain a barrier in his own mind to keep the constant buzzing of surrounding emotions at a minimum. However, the more powerful emotions can break through rather easily, especially if he comes into physical contact with the individual. Hisoka's empathy also sometimes allows him to witness a person's memories, though this happens more often through physical contact and the more intense emotions. Physical contact also allows Hisoka to project his thoughts and communicate with the individual telepathically. Thanks to his empathy, Hisoka is prone to headaches and tries to keep himself away from large groups of people and any kind of physical contact. Hisoka is also capable of picking up on a person's spiritual residue, complete with emotions and flashes of their movement when he touches an object. This is something he usually has more control of, though occasionally it will arise without his attempting to. He is also able to track an individual through their spiritual residue, though he requires contact with an object first. Since Hisoka died and chose to become a Shinigami, he picked up a variety of abilities that are common to Shinigami. His body is naturally spiritual in nature, and thus invisible to those without heightened senses. However, when not in the Meifu, he normally concentrates his energy to make his body physical and thus visible. Shifting back and forth is relatively easy in low-stress situations, but it's not something he can easily do in the middle of combat. He is also capable of levitating and teleportation to a known location. Like his ability to shift between spirit and physical forms, his teleportation is not something that can be easily utilized in combat due to the energy and focus it requires. Hisoka's abilities in magic, however, are greatly limited in comparison to what older Shinigami are capable of. His natural defensive skills are top notch and he can create a psychic barrier capable of causing shallow, bleeding and scorched wounds. However, it's more of a natural defensive mechanism that can lash out without his control. He has also been training in basic ofuda magic. He specializes largely in barriers and seals, and does not have much skill in terms of offensive techniques. Hisoka also has limited knowledge and experience with kuji-in method of magic -- using a set of 9 hand symbols and spoken syllables in mantra to focus and shape spiritual energy. Kuji-in has potentially more complex spells than fuda magic is capable of, such as demonic exorcisms. However, it requires more time to cast a spell and an entirely different skillset. Hisoka currently only has knowledge of an exorcism mantra to separate an invading soul from a possessed body, but he could theoretically learn more spells of the same system of magic if he found a source. His success rate with such spells, however, is rather low. A spell failing and backfiring can have dangerous effects for Hisoka, depending on the spell. As a Shinigami, Hisoka is also immortal. He does not age and he never has to fear dying from natural causes. His regenerative skills are powerful, and he is capable of coming back from mortal wounds. It is a common misconception, even to new shinigami, that they are incapable of dying. Even a Shinigami can die if the damage he takes surpasses his rate of cellular regeneration. Hisoka does not know at what point he would truly be in danger, since he has come back from massive wounds, such as his torso being almost completely cut in two. It can take him a while to heal such wounds. Outside of his more supernatural skills, Hisoka has martial arts training with a specialization in archery and kendo. However, he has rarely used these skills in real combat situations. Even Hisoka's physical health seems to suffer after death. He has little tolerance for extreme cold or heat and has the tendency to faint in the latter conditions. His stamina is also rather low. Personality Hisoka is far more comfortable working with people on a professional level rather than trying to communicate and interact on a more personal one. He tries to be very professional and responsible, getting all of his (and often his partner's) paperwork done in a timely fashion. He is also perceptive -- largely due to his empathy -- and intelligent, making him a capable detective alongside his partner. Despite his cold exterior, Hisoka can grow heated rather quickly. He has a short fuse and a hot temper that can sometimes result in miniature tantrums that may or may not include flying objects such as books. He has no tolerance for idiocy or people poking fun at him, though the latter can result in embarrassed and pretending-not-to-care as often as it could result in anger and lashing out. During life, Hisoka was neglected and abused by his family and then he was tortured, cursed, and slowly murdered by Muraki. Both have resulted in his strong trust issues, fear of intimacy and closeness, and, especially for the latter, a burning desire for revenge. Hisoka became a shinigami due to those regrets and it is the desire for revenge that drives him on. But the boy is as frustrated as he is determined, since he knows there is not much he can do against someone like Muraki. And while revenge is still a driving force for him, it is no longer the only thing he focuses on. With his growing closeness with his partner, Tsuzuki, Hisoka found the only place he feels he belongs and is intent on staying there. He begged Tsuzuki to live, if only so that Hisoka would not have to be alone anymore. Hisoka is also very self-conscious about his level of power and his appearance. He realizes that he will look like a weak 16-year old boy for the rest of his afterlife and hates being treated like a child. He wants to prove himself as competent and useful and somebody who does not need to be protected all the time, and so he wishes to train more in the use of ofuda and his martial arts. While Hisoka thinks Tsuzuki is an idiot most of the time, he is very much aware of the drastic difference in power between the two of them. Appearance Hisoka appears to be a short teenager, standing at only 5'6". He has a slim frame that is far too skinny, and little muscle to speak of. Hisoka's skin is pale and he has sandy blond hair that is cut short down to the nape of his neck. His bangs are grown out and sometimes fall into his eyes. With his large green eyes and rather feminine features, he has been considered "pretty as a girl" or even a "doll" by some in the past, much to his irritation and horror. Even after death, the sign of the curse that killed him still persists. Whenever Hisoka dreams of the night he was cursed, Muraki, or even when the murderer is nearby or active, red marks flare to life on his skin. They cover both the front and back of his torso from shoulders to thighs and also appear along the front of his arms. Sometimes the curse marks are painful the way they had been when the curse was first inflicted on him. Relationships Tsuzuki Asato Joshua Kiryu Lina Inverse Haruhi Fujioka History Hisoka has not had an easy life. He was born to what should have been a privileged life, as he was the only son of an honorable and powerful family in a rural town in Japan. He'd never known of his older sister who had been murdered before Hisoka was born. As the family's heir, Hisoka already had a set destiny ahead of him. He was trained in the martial arts, received an excellent education, but did not have the love of his parents. Hisoka's empathy first began developing when he was just a small child, and when his parents notice this, t hey were disgusted by their son's strange ability. He became a monster to them. Whenever he used his powers, he was locked up in the cellar. Hisoka grew quiet and withdrawn with his solitary childhood. This continued until he was 13 when, unable to sleep, he took a walk out in the night acros his family's property. It was there that he saw what at first seemed to be lovers embracing beneath a cherry tree. But moments later, the boy realized how very wrong he was. Hisoka witnessed a murder and that was not something Muraki Kazutaka could ignore. Hisoka was caught, raped, and had a curse placed upon his body that night as the moon turned red. And then Muraki erased the entire incident from the boy's head and allowed him to return home only to die a slow and painful death over the next three years as the curse took form in a mysterious illness that could not be cured.When Hisoka finally succumbed to death, he was offered a choice by the shinigami who came to lead him on. He could either continue on to the afterlife, or he could become a shinigami for the Judgment Bureau and work to retrieve souls and investigate disturbances in the flow of souls. Hisoka, wanting to use the time to discover the truth behind his death, chose to become a shinigami. He was partnered with Tsuzuki Asato and at the very beginning, the two of them clashed. Their first meeting was a near disaster when Hisoka, as the over-confident rookie, mistook Tsuzuki for the Vampire the two of them would eventually track down together. It was during this first case that the bonds of partnership first began to form. Tsuzuki seemed to accept Hisoka quickly enough, and Hisoka, though he was a bit slower, eventually grew to trust Tsuzuki and his innocence. It was during this first case that they both also met (and in Hisoka's case, not for the first time) Kazutaka Muraki, a seemingly kind doctor who soon proved himself to be the psychotic man who had reanimated a corpse as his own personal puppet. He kidnapped Hisoka in order to trap Tsuzuki. While he waited for Tsuzuki to come to the rescue, he revealed his identity and the truth of their past together to Hisoka, while restoring the boy's stolen memories of that night. In the end, Tsuzuki and Hisoka were able to both save each other and Muraki was supposedly dead. They continued their partnership and successfully completed many cases. None of them were particularly easy, as was the burden of the shinigami, but Hisoka slowly grew to trust Tsuzuki. But it was truly the desire for revenge on Muraki for the torture he'd made Hisoka suffer through that kept him going. Another important case involved Hisoka and Tsuzuki going undercover on board a cruise ship where the passengers began to be murdered one by one. To their shock, Muraki was very much alive and serving as the doctor of their host's daughter. Tsubaki was someone that Hisoka grew quite close to and very quickly. They developed something of a crush on each other, though Tsubaki later admitted to being in love with Muraki. But both brought out secrets in the other. For the first time, Hisoka truly opened up to somebody, because he simply could not understand how Tsubaki was in love with someone as terrible as Muraki. In the end, Muraki turned out to be the culprit behind the murders and he toyed with both Tsuzuki and Hisoka's emotions as the cruise ship sank. He shot Tsubaki in the back and then fled. She may have been able to come back from that, but Tsubaki asked Hisoka to kill her. Muraki had tossed her aside and they both knew they were nothing but dolls to him. Hisoka did it, and it's a guilt he still carries with him. The moment made him fear that he would someday become like Murak, getting used to killing and even doing so with pleasure. Their next large case occurred in Kyoto and was a traumatic experience for Tsuzuki. But it made Hisoka realize just how much he cared about Tsuzuki and how much he needed the older shinigami in his life. They were there investigating strange murders surrounding cloning experiments and Muraki turned out ot be behind the whole thing. He toyed with their emotions and made Tsuzuki relive the traumatic experiences of his past and question the belief of whether or not he was even human. When Tsuzuki broke down and punctured his own eye for its unnatural color, it was Hisoka who comforted him and reassured him that he was human. Hisoka realized then that he would always stand by Tsuzuki's side, even if everyone else left. But Tsuzuki was spiraling down into the darkness and was soon captured by Muraki. Muraki wanted to harness a shinigami's regenerative abilities in order to bring his half-brother back to life for the soul purpose of killing him himself. But he had a perverted interested in Tsuzuki that had him targeting that man specifically for his goals. Hisoka, with Watari and Tatsumi's help from the bureau, tracked down Muraki and Tsuzuki, but it was too late. Tsuzuki had supposedly killed Muraki and then summoned Touda whose black flames were hot enough to kill even a Shinigami. He wanted to kill himself. Tatsumi tried to hold him back, but Hisoka went in after Tsuzuki. And it was there, among the fires, that Hisoka embraced Tsuzuki and told him he did not want to be alone anymore and that his place was only with Tsuzuki. They both would have perished in the flames if it wasn't for Tatsumi surrounding them in shadow in the last moments and getting them both out. It was a few weeks after they both physically recovered from the experience that Hisoka found the black tendrils bursting from the ground and dragging him from the Judgment Bureau's library and into Pandora. Pandora History Winter, Year 1 It was only a few weeks after the Kyoto case that Hisoka was pulled into Pandora. He came to on February 4, Year 1 to an angry red-headed woman who claimed to be a sorceress. They soon found out that the other person wasn't just crazy and that they had been pulled into some strange world... Hisoka had been living on his own for almost a month in Pandora, scavenging for supplies from a slowly developing community. To his confused mixture of fear and relief, his empathy, powers as a shinigami and seemingly his very death had been taken from him by the strange disease that spread across Pandora. But he made do and was not sad to see his powers gone. He'd found an empty motel room and slept there, though he refused to call it home out of that fading hope that he'd find a way back home. Most of all, he was alone again and that weighed heavily on him. But on February 27, he ran into his partner Tsuzuki Asato who had fallen into Pandora nearly a week before. Hisoka offered his hopeless partner the other bed in his motel room and though no hope was in sight, things were no longer looking quite as lonely. Spring, Year 1 The beginning of Spring brought with it a cure to the disease that had rid Pandora's inhabitants of their powers, the beginning of King Arthur's reign and a more organized and concrete housing system. Hisoka and Tsuzuki had made an unspoken agreement not to take the cure. They both had their own reasons and Hisoka wanted a chance to grow up and live a normal life without his empathy. Not wanting to miss out on the limited and free space, Hisoka dragged Tsuzuki out to get themselves an apartment . Moving in was fairly easy considering their lack of belongings and they fell into a lifestyle that was strangely domestic for the pair of them. Hisoka found a job at the library and life as a human went on. It was around this time that Hisoka met the annoying Joshua Kiryu . Without his empathy, he could not read the truth behind the seemingly normal but very irritating teen. All in all, the chance meeting seemed to be nothing important and Hisoka did not think anything would come of it. Except he was very wrong. On May 10, Hisoka was home alone when Joshua showed up at the door. He teleported inside without Hisoka's permission, shut and barricaded the door using his power. Hisoka did not have a chance to do anything at all before Joshua shot him for seemingly no reason at all. This whole event was then wiped from his memory, leaving him dying in a pool of blood. Tsuzuki showed up shortly later and was able to save Hisoka's life by giving him the cure and restoring his powers as a shinigami and his empathy. He healed in a short amount of time, but with the sudden return of his empathy at full strength he was dragged down into Tsuzuki's fears and guilt-ridden memories...